


Overprotective Castiel

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Moody Dean Winchester, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: B2 - Overprotective Castiel





	Overprotective Castiel

Castiel remembers walking along the shoreline with his brother and seeing a little fish half out of the sea.

“Be careful Castiel; there are big plans for that little fish.”

Cas stoops to help the fish back into the water.

“No, Castiel, we mustn't, the fish must figure this out on its own.”

Cas watches the small creature struggle to breathe and move on the sand. He kisses the tip of his finger and gently touches the slimy fish on its head. “Be brave little fish.” He says as he stands to follow his brother.

Over two millennia later, Castiel watches over a small boy whose mother is trapped in a house fire. The boy makes it out of the house with his baby brother. Castiel wants to reach down and help the child.

“No, Castiel. Not yet. The child must grow and learn. There are big plans for this child.”

Against his brother’s wishes, Castiel reaches out and soothes the child with his grace.

“Castiel you mustn’t.” Scolds his brother.

Castiel oversees the child as he grows, gently aiding in small ways as the boy becomes a man, and almost three decades later, Castiel watches as Demons trick and kill the man, dragging him to Hell.

“Go Castiel. It is time. You must rescue the Righteous Man.”

Castiel rallies his garrison and flies to the aid of the innocent soul trapped in the pit.

“The soul is tattered and broken; you must let it heal.” His brother tells him.

But Castiel uses his grace to piece the soul back together. Healing the body and mind of the tortured soul, guarding the man as he lay him to rest and recover.

Three days later the Righteous Man summons Castiel.

Castiel finally gets to meet the man called Dean Winchester.

Over the next few years on Earth, Castiel becomes a friend to Dean and his brother Sam. Castiel cares a great deal for the man he saved. This bond causes an unusual emotion, and Castiel must take time away to calculate his feelings which are so new to him.

In battle situations, Castiel is a master - having several millennia of Heavenly training in the fight between good and evil. Castiel is protective of Dean and puts himself in harm’s way quite often, even when he is without his grace and in human form.

“Cas, man. You can’t run into a fight the way you used to; you’re human now. You bleed and get hurt, too. Just like Sam and me.” Dean complains after they take out a vampire nest.

“I’m fine. Dean. It’s my duty to keep you boys safe.” Castiel replies’ and Dean rolls his eyes and bandages Cas’s injured wrist.

The pattern remains the same over the next few days. Castiel is quick to put himself between the boys and danger, Dean all the while arguing about Cas needing to be safe as well.

It takes another ten years for Castiel to hear the words that he has already spoken to Dean more than once - or twice.

Dean has used other phrases - “I need you.”;  “I’m here for you.”; “You’re special, Cas.” - Or shown Castiel how much he cares in deeds instead of words. The bond between the two men - well man and angel - grew over the years. In Dean’s eyes, they began as near enemies, with Dean fearing and hating all Angels. Time spent together proved that they could be friends, then a more fraternal bond became apparent.

For Castiel, the feelings had begun long long ago; when the man was nothing but a twinkle in the father’s eyes.  Castiel had loved Dean completely since before he was born.

Dean is only now realizing these feelings, coming to grip with them.

Castiel has been watching over Dean for Dean’s entire existence and has become quite overprotective of him. Sometimes, Dean sees this as a fault, and it causes arguments.

“You’re not my mother, Cas!”

“I know this, Dean. But I care for you and want you to be safe.”

Dean usually storms off in a huff until he can calm down and see that Castiel was right in wanting - needing - him safe in whatever the circumstance happened to be.

When Dean finally succumbs to the notion that he loves Cas in return, there is no stopping him. Dean Winchester is definitely an all or nothing person. From the moment he looks into Cas’s eyes and sees the real depth of love that the man has for him, Dean Winchester is a goner. Stupid in love like never before in his life. He never lets a day begin or end without letting Cas know that he is loved, Dean actually uses the words.

When Castiel’s overprotectiveness carries over into the bedroom, once again Dean balks and sulks like a teenage girl.

“Dammit, Cas.”

“What am I doing wrong this time, Dean?”

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Cas. Everything you’re doing is soooo right. I just want you to stop worrying so much and get up here.”

Cas licks across Dean’ hole, over his balls, and up his cock, kissing the tip. He crawls up the bed with his dick heavy between his legs, allowing it to drag up Dean’s leg until he reaches the perfect spot.

Dean whimpers at the teasing.

“I just want to make sure you’re prepared and that nothing is going to hurt you, Dean.”

“Cas, babe, a little pain is part of the pleasure."

Cas eases his cock inside Dean’s well-prepared hole, kissing away any more complaints from the man. From Dean’s reaction, he definitely didn’t mind Cas taking his time and being careful.

No matter how much Dean complains or argues; Castiel will always be there to protect him.


End file.
